


Take a Chance and roll the Dice

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Ears, Boys In Love, Capwolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Shapeshifting, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Steve, monster high school, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve is the new transfer student at the specialised school Shield High. Unfortunately, being a werewolf makes him an outsider instantly. By chance he meets the awkward but adorable vampire slash mad scientist Tony, who is even more of a lone wolf than the actual wolf...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	Take a Chance and roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 26: Monster/Mad Scientist + Day 27: Capwolf/Vampires combined!!
> 
> This was a lot of fun but also really a piece of work. Uploading this at 2am because I couldn't sleep if I didn't finish it!!  
> So sorry for typos or spelling errors, I might re-read it again tomorrow and look for mistakes.  
> Title taken from "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas, just because.
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Look, that's the new guy!”

“Did you hear the rumors about him?”

“Is it true? I though it was a myth!”

“My girlfriend told me about it! Her best friend heard something similar.”

“I was told he's the last of his kind.”

“Really? Maybe that's better. He might be dangerous.”

“Don't go near him. Somebody has to check him for fleas.”

“Gross. You'd think vamps are the worst, but wolfs really are the lowest.”

Steve ducked his head and pretended he didn't hear the whispering behind his back. He pulled the hood of his sweater up to hide the large lupine ears in his hair. It was no use, the large fluffy tail that he tried to hold closely to his body was a dead giveaway. Steve felt the fingers pointing at him and the stares that the other students didn't even try to hide.

Two weeks had passed since he'd transferred to SHIELD High, the biggest high school for supernatural and mystic creatures in New York City. He'd been excited, his best friend Bucky had told him about this school. It was the school he'd gone to before the night elf had graduated last year. Steve had just transferred here, after he and his mother had to move in the middle of the school year because of her job as a nurse in a specialized clinic.

All those stories that Bucky had told him, didn't mention how hard it would be to fit in as the only werewolf on campus. The students seemed to stay in their respective groups. There were elves, shapeshifters, faes, centaurs, water spirits, et cetera, et cetera, but apparently he was the only wolf. It made him an outsider almost instantly.

Steve was used to it mostly, it had been the same on his last school, though not as bad as it was here. He knew to avoid certain groups of students. It wasn't that he couldn't hold himself in a fight, he was taller and broader than most, but of course if someone was injured or word spread that there had been fighting, the wolf would always be the culprit. It was an age-old story.

On a sunny autumn Wednesday, a week before the next full moon, he was sitting in the school garden with his back to the wall, reading the assigned texts for his next test unit he heard something. It was a soft sound. Steve looked around, saw nothing, smelled nothing and dismissed it as a breeze rustling the yellow leaves of the maple trees around him.

“You're the new guy, right? Steve? Is that correct? So is it true that you howl at the moon?”

Steve's head whipped around and he was startled to find a foreign face hovering above him where he was sitting on the ground. It was a boy, around his age with wild, dark hair that was sticking up in every direction and huge expressive, brown eyes. The boy cocked his head to the side. “Do you howl at the moon?” He repeated his question.

“Who are you?” Steve asked in response and closed the book he'd been reading.

“I'm Tony.” He offered his hand from where the boy was hanging upside down over the wall that Steve was leaning on. “And you are Steve Rogers, rights? So do you howl at the moon?”

Steve frowned. Was this supposed to be funny? “I'm not in the mood for lame jokes. So, don't waste your breath.” Steve started to put his things in his backpack. His left ear was twitching in annoyance.

“Hey, wait, I'm not joking! I really wanna know! I'm a genius and a scientist, a mad scientist, like Christopher Lloyd in _Back to the Future_! But I'm way cooler. And I need to know everything, that's like a basic need! Can I touch them?” The guy – Tony – jumped from topic to topic and suddenly he was reaching out with both hands for Steve's wolf ears. The boy miscalculated his own weight and with a yelp he lost his balance and fell straight into Steve's lap. He righted his glasses, rubbed one hand over the back of his neck and grinned up at Steve from where he was sprawled over the blonde's stuff and his legs

“For a genius you're pretty dumb...” Steve murmured. He opened his mouth to say something else, when he felt two hands pet his ears. It was a strange feeling. Usually only his mother dared to touch him there. A wolf's ears were usually off-limits since they were extremely sensitive and important. Steve hated foreign fingers on his ears. But… This was nice. Oh, this was really nice. A melodic thumping sound woke him from his daze and he realized that the thumping was coming from his wagging tail. The other boy was still sitting in his lap and grinning form ear to ear.

“Stop that, will you?” Steve asked, irritated at his own behavior. The hands left his head and he cursed himself for missing the contact.

Tony retracted his gentle fingers and watched him intently through the large black-rimmed glasses on his nose. “So? Do you howl at the full moon?”

“This question is getting really boring, really fast. Who are you really and what do you want from me?” Steve realized he was still holding the guy in his arms and placed him on the ground in front of him. Sitting at the same level now, Steve realized that the guy was at a few inches shorter and leaner than him. On a completely neutral and definitely non-gay level Steve could even admit that the guy was kind of handsome with his expressive eyes and unblemished skin. Cute even, when he was smiling. Steve wanted to run his hands through his hair and try to smooth it down, just to ruffle it again. Distantly he wondered what it would feel like to kiss him.

Maybe that level wasn't that non-gay.

“I'm Tony Stark! A pleasure meeting you. I'm the only one here who doesn't believe in the tooth fairy and searches for a logical and scientific answer to all my questions about monsters and demons and such.” He offered his hand again in greeting and this time Steve took it. His slender fingers were cool to the touch. Tony held Steve's hand a bit longer than what was heterosexual explainable. He grinned broadly, showing all of his perfect teeth and- oh! “You might want to wear a scarf around me. I am a Vampire.”

The first few times that Steve got dragged along by Tony were a bit awkward to say the least. The vampire was a head shorter than him, even though they were both the same age, and talked a mile a minute about everything under the sun, from German politics, to the newest season of _One Punch Man_ , to the interpretation of quantum physics, and the newest _Nintendo_ console.

If Steve thought the worst that could happen to him was the school simply avoiding him, then that was still better than the outright disdain that Tony faced every day. It was a mystery to him how Tony could brush it aside as nothing until he one day asked him how he coped with it and the vampire looked at him with his big doe eyes and that arrogant but also adorable smirk on his handsome face.

“It's just high school, Steve. I'm a genius, what do I care what they think. The whole world is awaiting me.” He emphasized his statement with a loud slurp from the blood bag he was holding.

Steve remembered that was the moment he'd admitted to himself that Tony was more mature than anybody else on this school and that he might have a little crush on the quirky brunet.

The two of them started hanging out, shared stories from their childhoods, Tony helped Steve with his physics studies and Steve taught Tony the basics of basketball. Steve brought the cookies his mother made for him, politely refused the cup of AB positive, and Tony introduced him to his two robots JARVIS (who Steve thought was pretty awesome and pretty scary – he'd seen _Terminator_ , thank you very much) and DUM-E (who was more like a dog than a robot).

As the weeks passed, Steve was introduced to Tony's small bunch of misfits, the only people Steve could consider as friends-material. Clint, the boy with sandy blond hair who was a wind-runner, the scary blood-fae Natasha, the Norwegian transfer student Thor who was rumored to be related to some kind of deity and spoke like Shakespeare, and Bruce, the other science geek who was a shapeshifter, but couldn't control his shifting anymore after a horrible accident when he was a child.

School wasn't that horrible any more and Steve caught himself waiting for the next morning when he'd see his friends, and especially Tony, again.

Almost four months had passed since his change of school. Steve was on his way to the school's parking lot to get his motorbike and head back home. He didn't meet with Tony after his classes had ended, apparently the shorter boy had an important project to finish. Steve didn't argue with that, he needed to get home. Today was the night of the full moon. He could feel the looming moon in his veins, his pulse was racing and he couldn't wait for the safety of his own bedroom.

The days of the full moon were always exhausting. He was skittish, restless, couldn't concentrate, and snapped at everyone who dared to touch him. His friends knew to leave him alone on those days. They'd even bring his homework over every time he needed to skip classes the day after the full moon, to ride out his uncontrollable shift when he was dangerous to anybody, who wasn't part of his family pack. Sadly said pack only included his mother and Bucky, no matter how he wished Tony was part of it too. He still didn't ask the other teen out on a date, regardless of how often Natasha encouraged him to. Steve didn't want to risk their friendship, he valued it too much to put it on the line.

Steve was woken from his daydreaming of a relationship with Tony when he heard a suspicious sound. His hearing was better than usual, the moon increasing his abilities, and he was sure that had been an explosion. He turned around to look over the school yard. It was empty. Most of the students were already gone.

Steve's suspicions were confirmed when he saw smoke come from one of the windows that he knew led to Tony's unofficial labs in the basement. He didn't think twice, turned on his heel and ran towards it as fast as he could. Slithering to a stop in front of the door he carefully opened it, when he couldn't hear anything.

“Tony? Are you in there? Tony?” Colorful smoke filled the room and it smelled of candy floss, fire and caramel. Steve carefully ventured into the room and tried to see something through the smoke. He bumped into a knocked over lab table and the table groaned. Wait, what?

Steve bent down and found Tony lying under the table. Panic rose in Steve's throat and he hurriedly picked the table up, scooped Tony up and carried him to the couch in a corner of the lab, that Tony often slept on if he didn't bother to return home after school. Once the vampire was laying on his back on the worn fabric, Steve opened the tilted window fully to let the smoke out of the room. He came back to Tony's side immediately and brushed the wild dark hair from his forehead. His glasses sat crookedly on his nose.

Tony opened his eyes and looked blearily up at Steve. His eyes were a bit glassy and he seemed confused for a moment. “Steve? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way home? It's a full moon...” He coughed a bit before he sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

“I was taking care of my friend who was being a dumbass again.” Steve deadpanned with an amused huff and a raised eyebrow.

“Did you carry me here?” Tony turned around and had noticed that they were no longer choking on blue candyfloss smoke. “Damn, and I was unconscious. Would have loved to enjoy that.”

Steve blushed at that statement, but chose to ignore it for now. He had enough time to freak out about Tony enjoying being in his arms later. “Are you okay? Should I take you to a hospital?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine, no need to worry. Everything's peachy… Oh, wait…!” Tony was suddenly pale. “I think, I might need to...”

“Yeah?” Steve prompted, instantly worried.

“...throw up.” Tony barely managed to avoid vomiting on himself, the couch and Steve, and bent over the armrest of the couch to empty his stomach on the floor.

Steve sprinted to get Tony a bucket, a wet towel and a water bottle. A few minutes later he sat next to his friend on the couch, rubbed a hand over his back in comfort and waited for Tony to calm down. The smell of sickness burned in Steve's overly sensitive nose, but he endured it for Tony.

It was late when Tony was finally feeling better. Steve had cleaned the floor and Tony had had a full bottle of water to drink and he'd insisted on brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit. The pull of the moon was getting stronger with every second that passed, and Steve knew he should have been home hours ago. He'd texted his mother, telling her about the situation. She'd offered to come and get him, so the two of them could stay at home together, but Steve had refused to leave Tony alone when he wasn't feeling okay. There was an urge to stay with Tony that was even stronger than the need to hide away. Steve hated himself a little bit for thinking that way, he knew he'd have to lock himself away in an empty room in the school building until the full moon would be over, if he didn't go home like _three hours ago_!

Steve was sure he'd have another twenty minutes to find an empty classroom or even a broom closet with a strong lock until the moon would rise and force him to shift. His tail flicked with restlessness and his ears were twitching from the tension. Suddenly the pain in his bones increased tenfold and his knees buckled under his own weight, where he and Tony were hurrying down the corridors to find a hiding place for him for the night. A painful groan escaped his lips as he fell to the ground.

“Steve? Are you okay? Come on, we gotta get going!” Tony tried to lift him up, grabbing his shoulder, but Steve shoved him away with one hand.

“Go, Tony… you need to hide. I can't- I cannot control myself when I shift… Please, run… I don't want to hurt you! Call my… Call Bucky, or principal Fury or- arrgh!” Steve cried out in pain and it morphed into a howl. He could feel his bones shift, the muscles and tendons under his skin were strung to breaking point. A hot and cold shiver ran down his spine as fur breached his skin and the pain in his jaw, when his complete skull structure was realigned, almost made him black out instantly. The clothes he was wearing were slowly torn to shreds.

The last thing Steve's human brain grasped were the shocked and scared expression on Tony's face, and his voice calling Steve's name over and over again, before every logical thought vanished. His mind was a black haze, and only the instincts of a beast remained...

The twittering of birds and the gentle hand caressing Steve's nape woke him up.

Blearily he opened his eyes. He couldn't place the room he was in, but that didn't matter at the moment. Only the warmth and the amazing scent of Tony that surrounded him were important, it was like sleeping on a cloud of happiness. It took him some moments to realize what he'd just thought. Steve bolted upright, when the pillow he thought he'd been sleeping on turned out to be Tony's lap. He scrambled backwards with panic rising in his chest.

“Hey, easy there, handsome! It's alright, Steve, calm down.” Tony's soft voice filtered through his hazy mind and Steve stilled instantly. Tony was sitting across from him and now that the adrenaline had woken Steve completely, he noticed that they were indeed in Tony's bedroom. The vampire put his phone aside and rubbed Steve's ankle, the only thing he could reach without moving and Steve noticed, blushing like crazy, that they were both naked. Steve at least was stark naked, and Tony seemed to wear only sweatpants. Embarrassed, he pulled the sheets up to at least cover his groin.

“Why- where… I mean… what- what happened? Why aren't we at school? Are you okay, Tony? I didn't hurt you, did I? Please tell me you're okay!” Steve reached out to take Tony's hand, but stopped short, afraid of the response he'd get.

But Tony only chuckled. He gently took Steve's hand that was hovering in mid-air and pulled him towards him. “Everyone is fine. You didn't hurt anyone, honey. Though I'm sure you owe Fury an apology and your mother a phone call, to tell her you're okay.”

“Honey?” Steve let himself be pulled in and repeated the word to wrap his head around what Tony just said. This didn't make any sense to Steve. He wanted to ask so many questions, but when he caught the vampire's scent, he couldn't hold back and snuggled up to Tony's side. He smelled happy, content, and it felt like home, like pack. “What happened last night?” Steve needed to know, he couldn't remember a thing, like always when he'd shift.

“Well...” Tony started and there was a red tinge to his cheeks, when he played with Steve's long fingers. “The guy I am crushing on since the day I first saw him, turned into a gigantic werewolf on school grounds and went into overprotective alpha wolf mode, when someone tried to come near me. The wolf was peaceful as long as I was there, but it also wouldn't leave my side, so I decided to bring it home with me and wait for it to turn back into the handsome guy, so I could ask him out on a date. So, if I didn't destroy our friendship with this confession… What do you say? How about Friday?”

Steve stared at Tony. First in astonishment and then the warm feeling in his chest spread to the tips of his fingers, and Steve felt how his tail started wagging. He nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck. “Are you sure? Please tell me you're not shitting me, Tony. Of course I want to go on that date with you, I wanted to kiss and hold you since the moment you fell from that wall and straight into my lap when we met.” He gently nipped the skin behind Tony's ear and the shiver that ran down the smaller boy's spine was electrifying.

“Oh my God, we're so stupid, we could have been making out for weeks…!”, Tony complained in mock-offense and pulled Steve in for a proper kiss.

Their lips met at a weird angle and Steve gently took hold of the vampire's chin to right them. Yep, much better this way. After a few minutes of making out like the horny teenager that there were, Steve pulled back to get some air back into his lungs. A huge grin on his lips, he watched Tony's handsome face and all the emotions in his big doe eyes.

“That means we have to make up for a lot of missed chances, sweetheart.” Steve breathlessly grinned at his boyfriend and preened when that endearment made him smile shyly up at Steve. An adorable blush let his cheeks and the tips of his ears glow pink.

“Then we better get started with the catching-up process, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas tell me what you think?


End file.
